Lemon and Orange
by himura kyou
Summary: saat datang seorang partner baru yang autis, saat itulah kehancuran hidupku baru saja dimulai... a fic for Infantrum Black and White Challenge. selamat membaca dan memberi review! arigatobi! XD
1. Labyrint of Lollipop

Fandom : Narutobideisasokisaitakuzuhida-ditabok-

Diclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Summary : sering marah-marah risiko hipertensi

Warning : ooc, gaje, Deidei POV, penuh ledakan, kata makian yang tidak pantas dibaca dan ditiru –halah-

For Infantrum Black and White Challenge  
Set: White ~ friendship/fluff

**--**

**LEMON AND ORANGE  
****~LABIRYNTH OF LOLLIPOP~**

**--**

Permen lollipop rasa jeruk  
Manis dan nikmat  
Tapi lollipop yang satu ini  
Sama sekali tidak manis dan tidak nikmat un!!

--

"SENPAIII!! Senpai! Senpai!! Senpaiii~!!!"

Brugh

Makhluk bertopeng lollipop ini selalu saja memanggilku dengan suara lantang membahana, lalu berlari menuju ke arahku, lalu memelukku, atau lebih tepatnya, menubrukku hingga jatuh. Kurang ajar. Badannya berat sekali. Apa sih maunya orang ini!?

"Senpai! Lihat! Lihat! Jubah Akatsuki! Tobi keren kan??"

Makhluk ini membuat kepalaku membentur lantai hanya untuk memamerkan jubah barunya. Dengan menemukan dan memakai cincin milik Danna kurasa takkan cukup untuk membuatnya bisa masuk ke dalam Akatsuki. Mengapa Leader-sama dengan entengnya memperbolehkan makhluk ini menjadi anggota?? Menyebalkan sekali! Posisi Danna digantikan sebegitu mudahnya, digantikan oleh makhluk idiot ini!?

Kedua tangannya yang mengunci badanku belum juga melonggar. Celotehan ribut darinya sama sekali tidak kudengarkan. Apakah makhluk ini baru mau melepaskan pelukan mautnya jika aku memberinya ucapan selamat atas diterimanya dia sebagai Akatsuki? Heh. Baiklah kalau itu yang dia inginkan.

Tertawalah terus selagi bisa. Akan kuberi ucapan selamat yang spesial. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menggerakkan satu lenganku yang baru saja dijahit gara-gara putus saat bertarung dengan Ichibi, kurogoh kantong tanah liat yang ada di pinggangku. Huh. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau membuat boneka yang bagus-bagus amat untuk makhluk ini, tapi jiwa seniku tidak bisa padam. Ya sudahlah. Makan nih ucapan selamat dariku.

"Selamat datang di Akatsuki un!"

Kutempelkan ke topengnya sebuah boneka tanah liat berbentuk kecoa.

"Katsu!"

DOAR

Topengnya sama sekali tidak retak sedikit pun. Dan pelukan semakin kencang diiringi tawa yang cempreng. Brengsek. Aku jadi ingin berjibaku saja rasanya.

.

.

.

"Apa maksud Leader-sama dengan memasukkan makhluk itu ke dalam Akatsuki un!?"

Kalau di sini ada meja, aku pasti sudah menggebraknya sampai hancur. Tapi di gua ini hanya ada bebatuan dan hologram Leader-sama yang wujudnya sangat tidak jelas.

"Deidara, namanya Tobi dan panggil dia Tobi. Aku mengetahui kekuatan dan kemampuannya melalui informasi yang diberikan Zetsu. Mereka sudah bersama untuk waktu yang lama. Itu alasan yang lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya menjadi anggota Akatsuki"

"Tapi makhluk seperti itu mana pantas menggantikan Danna un!? Selalu ribut sendiri dan mengganggu orang lain un!"

"Deidara, jangan merendahkan orang lain kalau belum mengenalnya. Kau kuberi hukuman. Setelah kembali ke markas, tugas bersih-bersih toilet selama seminggu kuserahkan padamu"

Dalam hati kusumpahi leader sialan itu setelah hologramnya menghilang. Aku belum menemukan lenganku yang hilang saat bertarung dengan Hatake Kakashi, dan begitu sampai di markas aku harus membersihkan toilet!! Mengapa ia sangat membela makhluk bertopeng lollipop ituu?!! Aaargh un!!!

"Senpaaiiiiii~!!"

Suara makhluk itu menggema begitu memasuki gua ini. Tangannya melambai-lambai sambil memegang sesuatu. Sesuatu itu adalah tanganku!!

"Senpaaiii~! Tobi anak yang baik! Tobi menemukan tangan Senpai nih!! Nyangkut terselip di antara batu-batu sungai! Untung belom penyet kegencet!!"

Brugh

Walaupun ia berhasil menemukan tanganku, mengapa aku tetap ingin menggamparnya ya? Euh. Tidak bisa kugampar. Topengnya terlalu keras. Aku harus memikirkan cara yang lebih efektif untuk menyiksa makhluk kurang ajar ini. Tapi sebelum itu, masalah yang sekarang kuhadapi harus diselesaikan lebih dahulu.

"Hoi, badanmu itu berat!! Mau sampai kapan menindihku un?!"

"Hingga ujung waktu! Hee hee!"

"KATSU!!"

.

.

.

Spiral. Pola melingkar yang berputar-putar. Seperti pusaran air. Seperti obat nyamuk bakar. Seperti cangkang siput. Seperti es krim cone. Aku tidak peduli dan tidak mempermasalahkan hal-hal tersebut. Tapi ada satu pola melingkar berputar-putar yang sangat kubenci.

Lollipop. Terutama yang rasa jeruk.

Sebenarnya aku juga tidak peduli dengan permen itu. Tapi sejak kehadiran makhluk itu mengganggu kehidupanku, aku membenci lollipop setengah mati. Apalagi gara-gara makhluk bertopeng lollipop rasa jeruk itu sekarang aku harus mengepel lantai toilet markas selama seminggu!

"Senpai~! Tobi anak yang baik! Tobi mau membantu! Tobi bantuin yah??"

"Jangan lari-lari di toilet un! Lantainya masih licin taok un!!"

Brugh

Apakah makhluk ini paham bahasa manusia? Dia tidak pernah menggubris perintah dan peringatanku. Selalu seenak perut memelukku sampai jatuh tersungkur seperti ini. Rambutku jadi lepek karena lantai yang masih basah oleh deterjen pembersih. Aku ingin membotaki rambutnya yang hitam berantakan itu.

"Kamu ga boleh membantuku un! Leader-sama melarangku untuk minta bantuan selama menjalani hukuman un! Lagipula dibilang membantu pun yang kamu lalukan cuma nambah kerjaanku aja un!!"

"Kalo gitu Tobi dukung Senpai aja ya! Wheeee~!! Ganbatte Senpai!! Go Senpaii!!!"

Makhluk itu menari-nari di sampingku sambil berteriak-teriak ala cheerleader. Aku membutuhkan sumbatan untuk telingaku atau sumbatan untuk ember bocor yang ada di mulutnya. Huh. Aku tidak bisa melihat tampangnya yang tertutup topeng lollipop. Makhluk itu pasti sedang gembira mempermainkan aku.

"Waa Senpaii~! Sudut yang itu belum mengkilap! Wastafelnya masih berdebu! Kran airnya masih karatan! Cerminnya masih buram! Ganbatte Senpai!! Go Sen-"

"KATSU!!"

.

.

.

"Deidara, kau meledakkan fasilitas umum markas kita. Hukumanmu kutambah"

Siapapun, bunuh aku sekarang juga sebelum makhluk bertopeng lollipop itu makin menggerogoti hidupku. Hidupku tak pernah sekacau ini. Ini semua karena makhluk itu! Sekarang Leader-sama menambah hukumanku untuk membersihkan markas Akatsuki selama sebulan! Aaaargh unn!!

Seratus kali lipat lebih baik beradu argumen dengan Danna tentang seni sampai pelotot-pelototan daripada harus berhadapan dengan makhluk terkutuk satu ini.

.

.

.

"Senpaiiii~!! Senpai! Senpai! Senpai! Senpaiii!!

Makhluk itu berlari di sepanjang lorong markas yang baru saja kusapu dan kupel. Aku tidak yakin alas kaki yang dia pakai itu bersih. Sialan. Aku harus mengulangi membersihkan lorong tersebut. Tapi sebaiknya aku pasang kuda-kuda dulu sebelum makhluk itu menubrukku lagi.

Bletak

Brugh

Gagang besi mop yang kupakai untuk mengepel ini sampai bengkok saat kupukulkan ke kepalanya. Tidak ada kata 'aduh' terlontar dari balik topeng lollipopnya. Dan makhluk ini belum pernah gagal memelukku sampai penyet di lantai. Pernyataan Leader-sama tentang kekuatan makhluk ini mungkin memang benar, tapi tetap saja aku ingin mencincang dan menjadikannya makanan ternak.

"Senpaii~! Tebak tadi Tobi habis dari mana??"

"Singkirkan badanmu yang berat itu un! Jangan ganggu kerjaanku un!"

"Tobi baru aja dari kantor Leader-sama!! Tobi dapat misiii!! Yaaay~!!!"

"Jangan nginjek lantai yang baru kupel un!!"

"Tobi ditugaskan menangkap Sanbi! Tobi akan berjuang bersama Senpai!!"

"Jangan berada dalam wilayah pandanganku un!!!"

Aku akan menyebut semua nama penghuni kebun binatang kalau makhluk ini tidak segera menghilang dari hidupku. Mungkin aku bisa menyaingi Hidan sekarang. Tidak perlu menjadi seorang penganut Jashin untuk ahli menyumpah-nyumpahi sesuatu jika ada makhluk bertopeng lollipop ini.

.

.

.

Angin bertiup cukup kencang di daerah danau ini. Aku mengamati makhluk sialan itu dari atas burung tanah liat buatanku yang terbang agak rendah agar bisa memberinya bantuan dengan cepat jika diperlukan. Kalau bukan karena perintah Leader-sama, sudah kubiarkan dia dibantai Bijuu yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang.

"Halo Sanbi! Salam kenal! Namaku Tobi! Tobi anak yang baik!!"

Sanbi, telan saja makhluk idiot itu bulat-bulat supaya dia bisa merasakan nikmatnya asam lambung yang akan mencerna tubuhnya. Tanganku sibuk membuat bom untuk mempermudah makhluk itu melaksanakan tugasnya. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di tempat ini. Angin yang kencang ini tampaknya pertanda akan datang badai. Aku juga harus menjaga keseimbangan di atas burung tanah liatku yang terbangnya agak terganggu angin kencang.

Kulemparkan beberapa bom berbentuk ikan ke arah Sanbi yang sedang mengejar makhluk bertopeng lollipop itu beputar-putar mengelilingi danau. Memangnya kalian ingin membuat pusaran di danau ini!? Bahkan Sanbi jadi ketularan idiot gara-gara makhluk itu. Doh bodoh.

Entah jutsu apa yang makhluk itu pakai, tapi memang hebat bisa menumbangkan Sanbi dengan satu serangan saja. Ekh. Aku tidak memujinya! Menjadi anggota Akatsuki memang harus kuat! Yang dilakukan oleh makhluk itu adalah wajar dan biasa saja untuk ukuran Akatsuki! Lagipula berkat bom ikanku gerakan Sanbi jadi terhambat dan makhluk itu bisa menghajarnya!

"Akatsuki itu harus cool un! Tapi bukan berarti kamu harus sediam itu un! Paling tidak jawab omonganku un!"

Makhluk sialaann!! Bisa-bisanya tidur ngorok sementara aku sedang menceramahinya panjang lebarrr!!! Berkali-kali kulemparkan bom padanya dan tak ada satupun yang bisa melukainya walau hanya segores. Mengapa makhluk senista ini bisa bernafas dan hidupp!!? Cuih!

Gawat. Angin bertambah kencang. Burung tanah liat yang sedang kunaiki menjadi semakin susah dikendalikan sementara di kakinya kupasang tali tambang untuk menarik badan Sanbi yang sudah dikalahkan makhluk itu. Aku harus mengerahkan chakra lebih banyak lagi agar terbangnya tidak oleng., dan kuharap makhluk yang sedang ngorok di atas badan Sanbi itu tergelincir tenggelam ke dalam danau saja.

Ukh. Hembusan angin benar-benar kencang sekarang. Coba tadi makhluk idiot itu menyelesaikan misinya lebih cepat tanpa main-main, aku tidak perlu susah-susah menghadapi cuaca yang buruk seperti ini. Kukutuk wajah di balik topeng lollipopnya itu dipenuhi bisul. Sial. Aku harus berpegangan pada burung tanah liatku ini agar tidak terhempas angin.

HYUUUUSH

Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Apakah menyumpahi orang itu memang dilarang karena mengakibatkan karma?? Satu tiupan angin super kencang membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan. Pegangan tanganku terlepas. Aku terpisah dari burung tanah liatku. Usahaku untuk menggapainya kembali sudah tidak memungkinkan, aku sudah jatuh terlalu jauh dari burung tersebut. Aku ingin membuat burung tanah liat lagi, tapi angin sekencang ini akan menggoyahkannya dengan cepat. Hal teraman yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengusahakan chakra agar burung-burungku bisa tetap terbang menarik tubuh Sanbi. Biarlah aku jatuh menghempas danau dan menaiki badan Sanbi saja, setelah menendang keluar makhluk bertopeng lollipop itu tentunya.

"Senpaaiiii~! Tobi anak yang baik! Tobi akan menyelamatkan Senpaii!!"

Teriakan itu membuatku ingin mengutuki diriku sendiri. Lebih baik kepalaku pecah menghantam batu di dasar danau daripada harus ditangkap oleh makhluk itu. Kukerahkan tenaga yang tersisa untuk membuat beberapa bom kecil dan melemparkannya ke arah makhluk yang sedang berdiri di atas badan Sanbi sambil menengadahkan kedua tangannya bersiap untuk menyambut tubuhku yang jatuh.

"KATSU!!"

"Senpaiii~!! Tobi akan menangkap Senpaiii!!"

Semua ledakan yang kubuat sama sekali tidak memberi efek apapun padanya. Makhluk sialan itu melompat dari tempatnya berpijak. Lompatannya tinggi sekali. Dalam sekejap makhluk itu sudah mencapaiku dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke badanku dengan erat. Ia membawaku turun ke atas badan Sanbi tanpa melonggarkan pelukannya sedikit pun. Hari ini aku sudah capek meruntuk karena keberadaan makhluk yang sedang mendekapku sekarang.

"Lepaskan un!!"

"Tobi ga akan melepaskan Senpai! Nanti Senpai jatuh lagi!"

"Aku tadi sengaja jatuh un!!"

"Tobi ga mau Senpai sampai terluka!"

Hei! Memangnya siapa yang sudah membuatku mengalami gegar otak ringan setiap kali ada pelukan yang lebih tepat disebut tubrukan sampai kepalaku kejedot lantai melulu!?

Kencangnya angin sampai tak bisa kurasakan karena seluruh badanku terbenam di dalam pelukannya. Kedua tangannya erat melilit tubuhku, tidak memberikan celah sedikitpun untukku bergerak walau hanya sejengkal. Kepalaku menempel di dadanya saking kuatnya makhluk ini memelukku, aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang berdebar cepat seperti orang panik. Suaranya bergetar dengan nada gelisah. Apakah makhluk ini benar-benar mengkhawatirkan aku?

.

.

Spiral. Pola melingkar yang berputar-putar. Seperti pusaran air. Seperti obat nyamuk bakar. Seperti cangkang siput. Seperti es krim cone. Seperti permen lollipop. Seperti topeng yang dikenakan oleh makhluk yang sedang memelukku di atas badan seekor Bijuu pingsan.

Aku tidak membenci dan tidak mempedulikan hal-hal tersebut, kecuali hal yang kusebutkan paling akhir. Aku sangat membenci makhluk bertopeng itu. Ia membuatku terjebak di dalam labirin yang diciptakan olehnya. Labirin tanpa pangkal, tanpa ujung, entah dari mana aku masuk, entah di mana pintu keluarnya. Terus berputar-putar dipermainkan olehnya. Tersesat di dalam pusaran yang memusingkan.

"Tobi sayang Deidara-senpai. Tobi sedih sekali kalo Senpai sampai terluka"

Pelukannya makin rapat, membuatku tidak sanggup lagi untuk bernafas saking sesaknya.

tbc…

--

kondisi Deidei saat pembuatan chapter ini:  
~ tekanan darah sistole 320, diastole 280, kemungkinan untuk menurun di chapter depan masih sangat kecil  
~ berkumur pake deterjen setiap kali selesai memaki-maki  
~ selalu membawa kipas angin portable supaya tidak mudah kepanasan saat ngamuk, tapi hal ini tidak berhasil ;p  
~ … (kabur sebelum diledakin Deidei karena bacotan gaje ini)

kondisi Tobi saat pembuatan chapter ini:  
~ penuh semangat dan energi yang meluap  
~ badan sehat bugar lincah dan bertenaga  
~ minimal 3 x sehari memeluk, eh menubruk, eh menggencet senpai tersayang

betewe, tau kan kenapa judulnya Lemon and Orange? Hehe… -ketawa autis, ditampol-

Dear lovely readers, your reviews are my worthy treasure!  
So gimme your critics and comments to improve my writing skill!  
Arigatobitobitobi XD


	2. Bubble Blast

Fandom: Nartobitobitobi

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Summary: banyak busa bukan jaminan bersih…

Warning: ooc, gaje, masih Deidei POV, serapahnya juga masih ada…

For Infantrum Black and White Challenge  
Set: White ~ friendship/fluff

**--**

**LEMON AND ORANGE  
****~BUBBLE BLAST~**

**--**

tiap gelembung sabun yang melayang di udara  
mengkilat memantulkan sinar mentari  
lalu pecah terburai hempasan angin  
menghilang dengan sendirinya  
aku pun sangat berharap  
makhluk itu segera menghilang dari hidupku un!

--

"SENPAAIII~!! Senpai! Senpai!! Senpaaiii!!!

Brugh

Keringatku mengucur cukup deras. Matahari yang bersinar di atas ubun-ubunku sangat terik hari ini. Udara pun ikut terasa panas. Namun hal itu tidaklah sepanas telingaku yang harus mendengar suara makhluk yang selalu memanggil-manggil namaku, lalu berlari ke arahku, lalu memelukku hingga terjerembab ke tanah yang kering ini. Aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa membiasakan diri dengan rutinitas sialan ini.

"Lepas un!! Memangnya kamu ga gerah un!?"

"Yang bikin gerah itu karena Senpai suka marah-marah! Hee hee!!"

"KATSU!!"

Ledakan barusan hanya membuat hawa di sekitar semakin panas, sementara makhluk kurang ajar itu masih saja sanggup bersalto ria di depanku. Dari mana dia mendapatkan semua semangat dan energi itu? Heh. Aku tidak mau ambil peduli. Aku tidak mau otakku jadi capek hanya untuk memikirkan keberadaan makhluk tersebut.

Whew, hari ini benar-benar sangat panas! Tanganku sudah pegal mengibas-ngibaskan kipas untuk menghilangkan keringat yang membasahi wajahku. Mumpung hari ini tidak ada misi, kupikir dengan duduk-duduk santai di teras belakang bisa mengurangi kepenatan di dalam markas yang sumpek dan pengab. Tapi tidak sesuai perkiraan. Di luar sini matahari menyengat kulit secara langsung. Dua pilihan yang sama buruk, dioven di dalam markas, atau dipanggang di luar markas.

"Haahhh…"

Bisa-bisanya aku mengeluarkan lenguhan seperti itu, cuaca panas hari ini sangat menyiksa. Jubah akatsuki milikku sudah tergeletak begitu saja di samping di lantai teras. Tanganku masih kuusahakan untuk terus menggerakkan kipas. Kusibakkan rambutku agar aku bisa memberi udara pada tengkukku.

Sambil mengipasi leher, aku memandang ke arah pekarangan. Memang aneh sebuah markas rahasia organisasi kriminal memiliki teras belakang dan halaman belakang yang cukup luas. Bahkan di sudut halaman ini terdapat sebuah kebun kecil, ya, sudah pasti itu milik Zetsu. Leader-sama berkata bahwa markas ini sudah dilindungi kekkai yang kuat, jadi tak perlu khawatir dimasuki penyusup atau akan terlihat dari luar, toh markas ini juga letaknya terpencil dan tidak mungkin masuk dalam peta mana pun.

Kulihat makhluk itu sekarang dengan lincahnya melakukan handstand mengelilingi halaman belakang markas, dengan tetap memakai jubah kebanggannya. Padahal pakaian di balik jubahnya itu serba hitam dan menutupi seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Apa dia tidak kepanasan? Ukh. Ngapain aku musti penasaran sama hal begituan!? Tidak ada gunanya!

"Oh iya!! Senpaaaiii~!!!"

Makhluk bertopeng lollipop itu seperti teringat akan sesuatu dan tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu berlari ke arahku, lalu memelukku dengan tubrukan mautnya sampai tulang-tulangku serasa mau patah.

"Tobi baru aja inget! Hari ini kan tugas piket kita buat cuci baju!!"

"Aku ga pernah ingat ada tugas cuci baju di hari ini un!"

"Ada kok! Pembagian tugas piket hari ini kan Kisame-senpai dan Itachi-senpai memasak, Kakuzu-senpai dan Hidan-senpai bersih-bersih, lalu Deidara-senpai dan Tobi cuci baju!"

"Jadwal hari ini untuk tim kita itu bersih-bersih pagi tadi doank un!! Lagipula yang tugas masak itu harusnya Zetsu un!"

"Tobi anak yang baik! Tobi ga mungkin salah!"

"KATSU!!"

Aku tak sudi berdebat ketika badanku masih berada di dalam pelukan nistanya.

.

.

.

"Deidara, benar kata Tobi, hari ini giliran kalian yang mencuci baju. Apa kau lupa?"

Cengo. Hanya ekspresi itu yang bisa kuberikan pada Leader-sama yang sedang duduk sok keren di balik meja kerja ketika aku mendengar perkataannya. Aku hapal luar kepala setiap tugas yang dibebankan padaku tiap minggunya. Minggu ini tugasku adalah masak di hari Senin, Rabu dan Jumat, bersih-bersih di hari Selasa dan Minggu. Lalu kalau tugas cuci baju di hari Kamis dan Sabtu. Sekarang adalah hari Minggu. Aku dan makhluk idiot itu sudah menyapu dan mengepel markas tadi pagi. Mengapa siang ini kami harus mencuci baju? Apa Leader-sama yang sudah lupa ingatan?

"Tapi, Leader-sama, tugasku hari ini kan-"

"Deidara, kau mau membantah perintah atasanmu?"

"Tapi-"

"Deidara, kau mau diberi hukuman lagi?"

Sial. Aku sudah cukup muak dengan hukuman membersihkan toilet selama sebulan gara-gara mengejek makhluk bertopeng lollipop itu. Tugas dadakan yang tidak jelas juntrungannya itu terpaksa kuturuti dengan iringan tarian cheerleader dari makhluk yang tadi menyeretku ke kantor Leader-sama untuk mencari pembenaran, yang sialnya ternyata dibenarkan oleh Leader-sama. Mengapa aku merasa Leader-sama seperti menuruti semua kemauan makhluk autis itu un!?

"Deidara, berapa kali harus kuperingatkan untuk tidak meledakkan bom di lingkungan markas? Aku akan memberimu hukuman tambahan jika kau tidak menghentikan kebiasaan burukmu itu"

Heh! Coba Leader-sama sehari saja bertukar tempat denganku! Rasakan bagaimana menderitanya berada di dekat makhluk kurang ajar yang suka seenak jidat main peluk main tubruk tanpa peduli waktu dan tempat! Memberinya bom sebesar gajah pun tak akan cukup untuk memusnahkan keberadaannya un!

:"Yaay~ Senpaiii! Ayo kita mencuci bajuuu!! Tobi suka mencuci bajuu!!!"

Brugh

"KATS—"

"Ehem, Deidara… ingat apa yang baru saja kusampaikan?"

Ekh. Hampir saja aku akan meledakan kantor Leader-sama. Dasar makhluk sialan. Kantor sempit yang panas ini pun terasa makin seperti neraka karena dirinya. Akan kusumpal mulutnya dengan air deterjen nanti un!

"Oya, Deidara, baju kotor milikku dan milik Konan ada di keranjang depan pintu kamar kami. Langsung kamu ambil saja"

.

.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!

Bletak

"Jangan ngetok pintu terlalu banyak un!"

"Kakuzu-senpaaaiiiii~~ buka pintuuu~! Tobi minta baju kotornyaa!"

Aku mendengar suara jeritan entah itu jeritan kesakitan atau jeritan kenikmatan, yang jelas itu jeritan dari Hidan. Setelah disuguhi teriakan memberontak dan meronta-ronta disertai suara benda-benda yang pecah berjatuhan dari dalam kamarnya, akhirnya Kakuzu membuka pintu sambil menyodorkan dua helai jubah Akatsuki, beberapa helai celana panjang dan kaus kaki. Ada darah segar menetes-netes dari salah satu jubah Akatsuki yang sudah compang-camping tersebut. Aku tidak ingin menanyakan penyebabnya.

"Sebaiknya buang saja jubah milik partnerku yang bodoh ini. Rugi kau mencucinya. Pasti akan kotor oleh darah setiap hari. Buang-buang deterjen! Buang-buang uang!"

"Kuzuuuu~ kenapa kau melucuti bajuku saat aku sedang melakukan ritual!? Dasar brengsek kurang ajar sialan blablabla—"

Blam

Kakuzu segera menutup kembali pintunya dengan keras. Tampaknya dia akan melanjutkan rutinitas pertengkaran mereka tanpa ingin diganggu. Mereka masih mampu berkelahi di cuaca sepanas ini? Terserahlah. Yang penting baju kotor mereka sudah terkumpul.

.

.

.

Tok! Tok!

"Ya? Ada perlu apa Deidara-san?"

"Kisame-senpaaaiii~~ Tobi anak yang baik! Tobi minta baju kotornya buat dicuci ehehe!"

Makhluk bertopeng lollipop itu serta merta menyerobotku. Yah. Aku tidak keberatan dan tidak akan marah. Sama sekali bukan niatku untuk melaksanakan tugas dadakan ini bersama makhluk itu. Semangatnya yang selalu meluap itu membuatku sangat bersemangat untuk memutilasinya sebelum kuledakkan dengan C4.

"Kalian mau cuci baju? Bukannya hari ini aku dan Itachi-san yang cuci baju ya?"

Hoh!? Tuh kan! Ingatanku mana mungkin salah! Tugas mencuci baju memang bukan tugasku hari ini! Pasti makhluk sialan itu sudah merekayasa jadwal pembagian tugas kami!

"Kisame-senpai gimana sih? Hari ini kan Deidara-senpai dan Tobi yang cuci baju! Kisame-senpai dan Itachi-senpai tuh tugasnya masak! Nih Tobi bawa kertas jadwalnya!"

Cengo. Sekali lagi aku cengo membaca pembagian tugas yang tertulis di kertas yang disodorkan olehnya. Cap jempol Leader-sama tertera di situ. Biasanya juga pembagian tugas disampaikan secara lisan sewaktu rapat mingguan. Mengapa sekarang untuk hal remeh seperti ini saja sampai ada surat pemberitahuannya segala?

"Ya sudahlah kalau itu perintah Leader-sama. Sebentar kuambilkan dulu baju kotor punyaku dan punya Itachi-san ya"

Ini benar-benar aneh! Seolah-olah Leader-sama menuruti semua kemauan makhluk tengil itu. Membuatku semakin gerah saja. Apalagi berada di dalam markas rasanya seperti di oven. Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan tugas dadakan menyebalkan ini. Cuaca yang panas hanya membuatku semakin uring-uringan un!

.

.

.

"Banyakin pewanginya…"

"Jangan, banyakin pelembutnya saja…"

"Tidak, lebih enak kalau wangi…"

"Lebih nyaman kalau lembut…"

"Wangi…"

"Lembut…"

"Wangi…"

"Lembut…"

"Waa~! Tobi bingung! Zetsu-senpai maunya gimana??"

"Tinggalkan saja dia berdebat sendiri un! Ayo cepat bawa baju kotornya un!"

.

.

.

Pengumpulan baju kotor para Akatsuki sudah selesai. Sekarang saatnya mencuci tumpukan baju yang bulukan bau keringat dan apek ini. Beuh. Apa mereka tidak pernah pakai parfum saat melakukan aktivitas? Mengerikan sekali semerbak aroma yang menyeruak dari dalam keranjang besar penuh baju mereka yang sedang kuangkut menuju halaman belakang ini.

Splash

Gyah!! Berani-beraninya makhluk itu mengarahkan selang air ke mukaku, bukannya ke ember cucian! Sudah airnya dingin sekali, semprotannya pakai putaran yang paling kuat pula! Akan kubenamkan dia ke dalam keranjang pakaian kotor ini!!

Makhluk itu berlari-lari mengelilingi halaman belakang dengan membawa-bawa selang, meninggalkan ember cucian yang masih kosong di tengah halaman. Heh. Dia mau memprovokasiku agar mengejarnya dan ikutan berlari-lari seperti orang gila begitu? Aku tidak akan terpancing!

Splash splash splash splash splash

Makhluk. Paling. Kurang. Ajar. Seluruh. Dunia. Un

"Wahahaha! Baju Senpai basah! Baju Senpai kotor! Baju Senpai juga harus dicuci! Ayo buka buka~!"

"Kemari kau un!! Dasar bocah tengik un!!!"

Sial. Secepat ini aku termakan jebakannya. Aku berlari mengejarnya mengelilingi halaman belakang seperti orang gila. Beberapa boneka tanah liatku meledak saat menyentuh siraman air yang makhluk itu tujukan padaku. Larinya cepat sekali. Dan dia tidak mempedulikan terik matahari yang sedang memanggang kami di halaman belakang ini. Cih. Dia masih saja berlari dengan semangat.

Brugh

Makhluk bertopeng lollipop itu membalikkan badannya dan berhenti tiba-tiba, membuatku tidak sempat mengerem dan menubruknya. Sekali lagi aku terjatuh dalam pelukan nistanya, hanya saja kali ini aku yang berada di atas. Heh. Tetap tidak ada empuk-empuknya sama sekali un!

"Yaaay~!! Senpai tertangkap! Ayo buka bajunyaa!!"

Hei! Hei! Seenak jidat melepas baju dan celanaku! Hoi! Maling pakaian satu ini! Sialan! Makhluk itu langsung melempar baju dan celanaku yang basah oleh keringat dan air semprotan dari selang ke dalam ember cucian di tengah halaman ini, meninggalkan badanku yang sekarang hanya terbalut boxer.

"Enak aja un! Bajumu juga harus dibuka un!!"

"Kyaa~! Tidaak! Senpai genit!! Tobi anak baik!! Tobi masih perawan!!"

Peduli setan dengan rengekan palsunya. Kubuka kancing dan kulepas paksa jubah Akatsuki kebanggaannnya. Kutarik semua pakaiannya yang serba hitam itu. Tak kusangka otot-otot badannya cukup terlatih dan membentuk six packs di perutnya. Kini makhluk itu pun hanya memakai selembar boxer yang, errr, motif lollipop? Jah. Aku tidak peduli mau badannya sebagus apa atau boxernya mau bermotif apa. Segera kulemparkan jubah, baju, celana serta kaus kakinya ke dalam ember cucian bersama baju kotor milik Akatsuki yang lain.

Selang air yang dari tadi ada di tangannya segera kusambar dan kuarahkan ke dalam ember cucian tersebut. Sementara aku sedang merendam cucian, makhluk bertopeng dan berboxer lollipop itu menari hula-hula di sekitarku.

"Hoi! Ambilin sabun deterjennya un!"

"Baik Senpaiii~!"

Hekh. Baunya benar-benar apek. Sudah berkali-kali aku memberi usulan di dalam rapat agar tugas mencuci baju dilakukan oleh masing-masing pemilik baju. Tapi Leader-sama selalu bilang, nanti pasti ada yang malas cuci sendiri lah, ada yang ga mau cuci karena mau hemat deterjen lah, ini lah itu lah. Hah! Dasar! Untuk kebersihan diri sendiri saja kenapa sih un??

Dua kotak penuh sabun deterjen bubuk kutumpahkan ke dalam ember-ember cucian di hadapanku. Satu botol pewangi dan pelembut kutuangkan juga ke dalam ember-ember tersebut. Pekerjaan ini masih harus menunggu setengah jam lagi sampai deterjen meresap ke dalam cucian. Huooh. Panasnyaa. Tanpa pakaian di cuaca seterik ini, di tempat terbuka pula. Kalau saja Kakuzu tidak terlalu pelit, tugas ini akan lebih mudah dan santai dengan memakai mesin cuci.

Splash splash splash

"Jangan maen semprot mulu un!!"

"Wheeee~!"

Sekali lagi aku melayani permainan kejar-kejarannya yang dungu itu. Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa keriputku muncul lebih awal karena terlalu sering marah-marah. Apa makhluk itu ingin membuatku cepat tua dan mati hah?! Akan kukubur makhluk jejadian itu hidup-hidup di halaman belakang markas ini un!

.

.

.

Kucek kucek kucek kucek

Bilas bilas bilas bilas

Kucek kucek kucek kucek

Cprot cprot cprot

"Jangan lempar-lempar busa sabunnya un! Kalo kena mata perih un!!"

Sudah yang kesekian kalinya badanku terkena gumpalan busa sabun deterjen yang dimain-mainkan oleh makhluk idiot itu. Aku ingin menggamparnya dengan papan gilesan ini, tapi percuma, aku yakin yang pecah adalah papan ini, bukan kepalanya. Dan bukannya membantuku mengucek baju-baju buluk ini, tangannya asyik membuat gelembung-gelembung sabun dari busa cucian. Makhluk yang autis.

Pop

Satu gelembung sabun yang dibuat makhluk itu melayang-layang di udara dan meletus dengan sendirinya. Apa sih bagusnya? Cuma gelembung sabun seperti itu saja cerianya minta ampun. Tangannya terus membuat gelembung-gelembung sabun dengan cekatan tanpa menggunakan tiupan mulutnya karena masih mengenakan topeng lollipop. Makhluk yang sangat autis.

Makhluk itu membuat lebih banyak lagi gelembung sabun. Gelembung-gelembung sabun itu melayang di sekitar kami, memantulkan sinar matahari, mengkilat dengan sedikit rona warna-warni seperti pelangi karena pembiasan cahaya. Aku bisa melihat wajahku terpantul pada setiap gelembung sabun yang ada di dekatku.

Satu gelembung sabun yang agak besar melayang-layang sangat dekat di wajahku, lalu hilang membuyar ketika menyentuh ujung hidungku dengan suara 'pop' kecil. Tanpa kusadari hatiku menikmati gelembung-gelembung sabun yang bernyawa sesaat tersebut.

Keindahan yang sekejap mata. Seperti gelembung sabun itu. Seperti ledakan seniku.

Suatu keindahan yang tercipta oleh satu momen yang tak akan bisa diulang untuk kali kedua, keindahan yang hanya terjadi satu kali setiap momennya. Tiap keindahan tersebut membutuhkan ketrampilan tinggi agar menimbulkan kesan mendalam pada penikmatnya. Pengabadian momen tak akan bisa menandingi saat-saat keindahan itu terjadi, saat ledakan itu tercipta, dengan suara nyaring yang memekakkan telinga, dengan kilatan bunga api yang tepercik.

Keindahan ledakan seniku bukanlah seni yang bisa direkam dan ditonton di rumah bersama keluarga. Ledakan seniku adalah seni pertunjukan langsung yang menggetarkan! Mengapa Danna tidak mau mengerti juga, membuat kami selalu berdebat tanpa akhir, lalu—

Cprot cprot cprot

"Sudah kubilang jangan main lempar busa cucian unnn!!!"

Segumpal busa deterjen dari makhluk itu mengenai rambutku, menghentikan pengembaraan pikiranku yang sudah cukup jauh. Huh. Padahal barusan aku sedang mengenang Danna. Makhluk ini susah lihat orang senang sedikit yah!? Akan kucampur air sisa cucian ini pada minumannya nanti!!

Splash splash splash

"Dan jangan nyemprot air lagi un! Aku bisa mengguyur badanku sendiri un!!"

"Tapi segar kan, Senpai? Tobi lihat Senpai kepanasan terus hari ini! Tobi anak yang baik! Tobi siram biar Senpai ga kepanasan lagi!"

Kurebut selang dari tangannya dan kubersihkan sisa-sisa busa yang menempel di seluruh badanku. Memang segar sih bisa basah-basahan di siang bolong yang super panas ini. Mendinginkan badan sambil mencuci baju bukan hal yang jelek. Aku akan tampak seperti orang tolol kalau main air di halaman belakang tanpa alasan.

Eh? Apakah makhluk itu sengaja mengajakku cuci baju untuk menghilangkan gerah panas yang sangat menggangguku seharian ini?

"Gelembung sabunnya bagus ya, Senpai?? Hee hee!"

Makhluk itu mulai membuat gelembung-gelembung sabun lagi dengan tangannya.

"Dasar bodoh un! Apa bagusnya gelembung-gelembung ini un??"

"Tobi suka gelembung sabun! Bentuknya lucu! Melayang-layang! Lalu pop! Meletus! Seperti bom tanah liat milik Deidara-senpai! Keren!!"

Apakah pendengaranku mulai rusak? Apakah yang baru saja makhluk itu katakan? Benarkah? Ia memahami persamaan kecil antara gelembung sabun itu dengan ledakan seniku? Sama seperti yang aku pikirkan sesaat tadi? Danna, apakah dirimu juga bisa memahami hal itu?

Bulatan-bulatan transparan yang memantulkan sinar matahari itu melayang-layang di sekitarku. Pikiranku pun melayang-layang entah ke mana, tak lama kemudian lalu membuyar, hilang, sama seperti gelembung sabun yang pecah terburai, kembali menyatu bersama udara.

Tbc…

--

selamat membayangkan dua cowo, cuma pake boxer, lalu ember-ember cucian, papan gilesan, selang air, tiang jemuran, dan semua itu ada di tengah-tengah halaman belakang sebuah markas rahasia organisasi kriminal bertaraf S-rank! XD

arigatobi banget kmaren udah membaca dan ripyu fic abal ini!! =hugs= saia maw bales ripyu ah.. -tumben-  
~ my nista sista: ini temanya frensip, deidei belum sudi jatoh cintrong ama makhluk autis wakakak  
~ dilia-san: saia juga jadi speechless maw ngebalesnya gimana XD  
~ franbergh-san: tobi ga mempan dibom, beliaw kan udah bertahan hidup ratusan taun -lebay- dari jamannya hokage ptama, masa cuma disentil bomnya deidei bisa luka ;p  
~ hyoran-san: hoh... lollipop alpenliebe pun kalah manis dibandingkan tobi! XD -deidei langsung diare-  
~ ana-san: nasip deidei masih tetap akan dinistai tobi -dibacok- judulnya lemon en orenji karena.... hehe -ktawa autis lagi-  
~ shizuka-san: hehe, dibilang simpatik pun, deidei ga akan mau ngakuin, sistole diastole belom turun nih... XD  
~ char-san: biar autis tapi bagi saia eksotis ;p  
~ tensai-san: haha! betul! itulah arti lemon en orenji! XD tensai sayang, maap ya tante lagi konsen ke fic abal ini dulu... yang sabar ya nak, yuk sini sama tante... -elus2 kepala tensai, lalu menggandengnya ke tempat pelelangan budak di pasar gelap-  
~ tobi-san: kalo pasrah mah ga bakal ada teriakan katsu sebanyak itu waktu deidei dinistai tobi dunk XD  
~ panda-san: iya! betul, itulah arti lemon en orenji hehe... kok bisa ngira sasodei sih? -_-a  
~ poppu-san: yang lagi berbunga-bunga, tolong jangan sebut-sebut lagu itu lagih!! -ditimpuk- XD deidei emang lagi bingung, tapi bukan karena lama-lama ia merasa butuh tobi, tapi karena...

apakah hati Deidei akhirnya akan terketuk oleh keautisan Tobi? Perjalanan masih panjang bagi sang lollipop… karena persediaan bom Deidei masih banyak XD

sampai jumpa di chap slanjotnyah!

Dear noble readers, keep your spirit and endurance!  
Your reviews are the fuel for my brain engine!  
So gimme your critics and comments for the improvement of this gaje fic!  
Arigatobitobitobi XD


End file.
